


A Five-Star Friendship

by Echele78



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Friendship, Husbands, M/M, Mini Vacation, Mostly Maia's POV, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Sappy Magnus Bane, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echele78/pseuds/Echele78
Summary: Maia works the reception desk at a luxury resort hotel in The Hamptons. She's expected to be the utmost professional at all times. That includes treating her friends as if they are regular guests. Magnus and Alec make it hard for her to stay professional.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane & Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	A Five-Star Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For my Shadowhunters Bingo square, Only One Bed
> 
> I wanted to do a different take on the standard "there's only one bed" trope.

Maia heaves a sigh, pinches the bridge of her nose and mumbles an "Oh no" under her breath to herself when she sees her friends, Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane, enter the hotel lobby, holding hands and grinning like idiots. She hates it when her friends come to stay here. It's always so awkward and she just feels silly the whole time.

Maia works the reception desk at a five-star, luxury resort hotel in The Hamptons. She's expected to be the utmost professional at all times. That includes treating her friends as if they regular guests. She can't let on to anyone that she knows them, lest other guests think her friends are getting special treatment, like later checkout times, freebies in the mini bar in the rooms, etc. As Alec and Magnus approach the desk, she puts on her “professional hat” and greets them, like she would anyone else.

“Hello. Welcome to The Alicante Hotel,” she says with a smile. “Do you have a reservation for this evening?” She knows they don’t. She reviews the scheduled check-ins every day before her shift but the question is part of the standard greeting of guests who are checking in.

They look at each other then to her with huge grins, they know she hates this situation. “Hello.” They reply in harmony, huge smiles on their faces. Alec answers her. “No, we don’t but we are hoping we’ll get lucky and be able to get a room. It’s a special occasion.” He turns his smile to Magnus. She knows it’s their anniversary, she went to their wedding for god’s sake, but she conversationally asks anyway, “Oh? What’s the occasion?”

“It’s our 5th wedding anniversary. We want to celebrate it right,” Magnus replies. As he says this, he wiggles his eyebrows at her and elbows Alec gently in the ribs then Magnus gives Maia a wink. Maia just rolls her eyes at them.

“In that case, happy anniversary. Let me see if we have any open rooms.” Maia turns her attention to her computer to check the room availability. “How many nights would you be staying with us?” she asks as she continues to keep her tone professional.

Magnus begins “Only one, we -” but Alec cuts him off with “Two, if it’s available,” he says as he looks at Magnus with the dopiest version of heart-eyes she’s ever seen on the face of a real-life human being.

She tries not to roll her eyes at them again. She continues her search and finds that, due to a last minute cancelation, there is a room available but it only has one bed. Most visitors to the hotel want, or assume, a room will have two beds so it's always part of the front desk script to make sure people know if a room only has one bed. “You’re in luck. We do have a room available, however, it’s the Presidential Suite, so I must tell you, it only has one bed.”

Magnus and Alec look at each other and gasp dramatically, then turn to Maia.

Magnus tries for his best southern debutante accent, a la Vivien Leigh in _Gone With the Wind_ , when he grasps his chest and says, “Oh my goodness, only one bed?? Whatever will we do?”

Alec pulls him in close and whispers in his ear (not quietly), “I can think of one or two things to keep us busy.”

By now, Maia is used to their public displays of affection, but not at her workplace. They know it makes her uncomfortable. She’s about to lose her professionalism so she looks around making sure none of her coworkers are within hearing range. Deeming the coast is clear, she replies quietly, “Oh my god, I think I’m gonna be sick.” She fakes gagging. “Yep, threw up in my mouth a little.”

Alec and Magnus burst out into laughter.

“Well, do you want the room? For both nights?” she asks with a bit of attitude. This is why she hates it when friends come here.

Magnus clears his throat and regains his composure. “Yes, please. We would love the room. Thank you.”

Maia sighs, enters all of their pertinent information into her computer and activates the key cards for the room. When she looks up to give them everything they’ll need and review all of the checkout information with them, they’re standing there, pressed close together, looking into each other's eyes, foreheads pressed together, smiling, telling each other in whispered voices how much each loves the other. With a frown and one more eye roll for good measure she clears her throat and they turn their attention back to her. “You guys really are a couple of saps and you make me sick. Checkout is at 10am. Here's your F'n keys.”

The laughter erupts again. “We love you Maia,” they say in unison as they gather all their things.

When they turn to leave the desk, still laughing as they head toward their room, Maia gets the parting shot when she says, “I hate you both.” She watches them burst into giggles again and walk away arm in arm.

Not long after they’ve settled into their beautiful room, there is a knock on their door. They look at each other questioningly with shrugs and Alec goes to see who it is. The attendant greets them as he rolls a cart into their room.

“Wait a minute. What’s this? We didn’t order any room service,” Alec says as he tries to stop the man from entering.

“Oh, right, sorry, here you go.” He digs into his interior jacket pocket, pulls out a small note and hands it to Alec while he passes by him as he enters the room. Alec reads the handwritten note aloud as the man arranges the cart neatly in the room. The cart is laden with champagne chilling in ice, strawberries (some of which are covered in chocolate) and a gorgeous bouquet of fresh cut flowers.

**_Happy 5th Anniversary! I love you both so much. I hope you enjoy your stay. You deserve an incredible mini-getaway. I hope this will add to the experience. If you need anything at all, please call me. Also, I took the liberty of extending your checkout time to 3pm. - All my love, Maia_ **

Alec walks the attendant back to the door and tips him as he leaves. He comes back into the room and Magnus is rereading Maia’s note. With a smile, he looks up at Alec when he’s done, “I hope we didn’t give her too much grief down there.”

“I don’t think we did. If she was really mad, we’d know it.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Magnus sighs and hugs his husband to him.

Alec presses a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head. “We’ll make sure to leave her a big tip when we checkout.”

“That sounds great.” Magnus pulls away then reaches over and grabs the champagne out of the ice bucket, wiggling his eyebrows as he asks, “Soooo...how about we get this anniversary off to a good start?”

They have the best mini-vacation they’ve had in a long, long time and Maia gets the very generous tip she so rightly deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate every kudo and/or comment. Stay safe out there. <3


End file.
